1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snap hook made of synthetic resin which can be easily hooked to a stopper attached via a belt to bags such as a shoulder bag and a backpack. The invention also relates to a connector that rotatably attaches a belt attaching member disposed on one end of an inserted body of an insert-type buckle or a connector that rotatably connects belt attaching members used for connecting right and left belts.
The invention further relates to a connector including two members rotatably connected to each other. The connector includes: a synthetic-resin snap hook having a fist member to which a belt of a shoulder bag, a backpack and the like is inserted and a second member to which a stopper attached to a bag, other bag bodies and the like is easily hooked; an insert-type buckle having an insert body with an end to which a belt attaching member is rotatably attached; and a rotatably-connected pair of belt attaching members for connecting right and left belts.
2. Description of Related Art
A snap hook of easy handling has been known which includes: a ring frame body or a supporting ring on which a belt of a shoulder bag and the like is attached; and a hook body rotatable relative to the frame body or the supporting ring, the hook body including a hook and an elastic piece provided next to each other.
As shown in FIG. 13 for example, a snap hook includes a holding member 50 and a hook main body 60 has been known (Japanese Patent No. 2932138), where the holding member 50 includes a base bar 51 and a pair of right and left transformation bars 52 connected to each other, forming an isosceles triangle of the holding member 50. The holding member 50 includes a fitting hole 53 in the middle of the pair of transformation bars 52, the fitting hole 53 tapered so as to have a larger diameter on its outer side. The fitting hole has a notch 54 (a slit) formed in a smaller diameter portion of the fitting hole 53, enabling a deformation. The hook main body 60 includes a base plate 61, a shaft 62 provided on a surface of the base plate 61, an enlarging portion 63 in a bulging shape provided on a tip end of the shaft 62 and a hook portion 64 and a closing tongue-like piece 65 provided next to each other on another surface of the base plate 61. The closing tongue-like piece 65 is elastically deformable. The enlarging portion 63 on the tip end of the shaft 62 projecting from the base plate 61 of the hook main body 60 is rotatably inserted in the fitting hole 53 of the holding member 50.
An improvement of the above snap hook is shown in FIG. 14, where a fitting hole 73 is formed on an expanded portion in the middle of right and left transformation bars 72, the fitting hole 73 having three pointed ends are provided on the inner circumference thereof and the enlarging portion 63 provided on the tip end of the circular-cross-section shaft 62 projecting from the base plate 61 of the hook main body (the same shape as the above snap hook) is inserted into the fitting hole 73 in a rotatable manner (see the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,878).
In the above-stated snap hook shown in FIGS. 13 and 14, the enlarging portion 63 of the hook main body 60 and the fitting holes 53, 73 formed in the middle of the right and left transformation bars 52, 72 of holding members 50, 70 each have a circular shape. Regardless of relative positions of the hook main body 60 and the holding members 50, 70, the enlarging portions 63 of the hook main bodies 60 is easily disengaged from the fitting holes 53, 73 of the holding members 50, 70, so that these snap hooks have a similar strength. Accordingly, when being at an often used rotational position, namely when the holding members 50, 70 are orthogonal to the hook main body 60 of a snap hook used for a shoulder bag and the like, the enlarging portion 63 is easily disengaged from the fitting hole 53, 73, so that the snap hook is not usable.